The invention relates to an engaging assembly, and in particular to an engaging assembly for a heat dissipating module.
Taiwan Patent No. 511733 discloses a conventional heat dissipating module, with a heat sink inlaid in a base thereof. A fan is disposed on a frame fixed to the base. The heat sink is interposed between the frame and the base, such that the fan is disposed on the heat sink to dissipate heat from the heat sink.
In the aforementioned heat dissipating module, the frame is fixed to the base by engagement, wedging, or a screwdriver, causing difficulties in assembly of the frame and base. Moreover, as the frame cannot be tightly fixed to the base by the aforementioned assemblies, vibration of the entire heat dissipating module occurs during operation of the fan thereof. Specifically, after the heat dissipating module operates for a long time, the connection between the frame and the base may be distorted, deformed, or broken. Additionally, a clamping member is often assembled to or disassembled from the heat dissipating module by a screwdriver, easily causing damage to peripheral electronic components disposed near the heat dissipating module. Accordingly, material costs and equipment for manufacturing the heat dissipating module may be increased, and applicability of the heat dissipating module may relatively be reduced.
Hence, there is a need for a better heat dissipating module and an engaging assembly thereof. The engaging assembly can be easily applied to a heat sink and a base accommodating a microprocessor.